My Chance With You
by GeorgeBoo
Summary: Read the inside for a summary, Drag Queen Draco.
1. If I Had You

Okay, so, first of all, I was just hanging out on my flight back home and I was like… What if Draco was a drag queen? and then kind of like, builded it off of that. I wanted him to do a performance of "If I Had You"- 'Cause we all know he wishes he had Harry! Anyways, I don't mean to offend, if I have, by this story, and the way I wrote it might be kind of, well, weird or crazy or something, I'm basically basing this off of what I kind of saw from this show- umm, umm, umm… It's a dressmaking show and she makes like, brilliant dresses, Donna Archelli or something like that, it's on TLC, and I was watching it like, a long while ago, and there was this drag performer, so I kind of based Draco's persona (which is what he called his.) after his, they're both fun, and flirty, and I know the performance isn't written the greatest, I wanted it focused on Draco's thoughts, or well, Draco as Adelaide's thoughts about the boy he loves… Kind of? I'm like confusing myself. Okay, so, basically, I'm gonna give y'all a run down.

Adelaide (Addie) Lucian is Draco Malfoy, I may call Adelaide (Draco) a she, but Draco's a he, and yeah. I'm just. Yeah. It's late, okay? Yeah. ENJOY!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Adelaide stared out into the crowd, they were all there to see her! She flashed them a Slytherin-esk smirk, something she had done so often in her Hogwart days, but… Those were Draco's days, not hers. Out on the stage, she was no longer Draco Malfoy, she was Adelaide- Addie, as her adoring fans called her- Lucian. It was a laugh, her last name, it resembled the name of the father her usual self hated, which made what she was doing- her lively hood, that much more enjoyable.

"And now, presenting, Miss Adelaide Lucian." The announcer called out, as Addie took a step out from behind the curtains, she knew she looked good, she was wearing green and silver- her house colours, or his, depending on how you wanted to think about it. "Or, as we know her, by the less pompous name, Addie L- the L stands for Lucious!" The announcer added, reminding her of that annoying Lee Jordan from the Quiditch games.

Addie looked out into the crowd with a regal gaze, she knew she looked amazing, with her long-real-styled platinum blond hair, grey eyes, shockingly red lipstick, and her smile- oh, she was a sight for sore eyes- she was ready to preform. The music came on, a muggle song- not too unexpectedly, she was preforming for the beasts, after all- with a nice danceable beat came on, she moved to it, and right on beat…

"_So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather, And I'm doing me up with a black colour liner, And I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter._" She sang out, the boys out there were lapping it up, it was a known song, after all, one that brought memories of green eyes, lightning bolt scars, and messy black hair.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"_All we need in this world is some love, There's a thin line 'tween the dark side and the light side baby tonight, It's a struggle gotta rumble trying to find it._" A familiar voice to one totally smashed Harry Potter sang out. He turned around from the bar stool to look around, and saw a divine looking Queen on the stage, she was singing as if it didn't matter, as if she was royalty and they were all peasants. Heck, Harry almost completely believed it, except for the look that was just behind her beautiful- but fake- mask of power. It was a face full of longing for something, someone. "_But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need, Yeah if I had you, then the money, fame and fortune never could compete, If I had you, life would be a party, It'd be ecstasy._" She sang, surveying the crowd. Harry felt her gaze rest on him for a while, but ignored it. He was drunk off of his ass, anyways, and was probably imagining it, just because she looked so… lost and in love with somebody who wasn't there, who would be able to make her life a party. Harry snorted, he obviously had too much to drink.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"_You y-y-y-y-you, You y-y-y-y-you, You y-y-y-y-you, If I had you._" Adelaide sang, thinking of well, her… his… you, she guessed. The way he had looked when he played Quiditch, the first time they had met, the way that he'd dimly reply to his old insults, the way life shined in his green, green eyes. He was worth more then the money, the fame, and the fortune. Addie wasn't quite sure if she'd trade in to have him, but she was sure it was a lot. She loved that stupid hero, with all her little queen heart. "_From New York to LA getting high rock n' rollin, Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning, Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maseratis._" She sang on, remembering all the partying she'd done, all the forgetting she'd tried to do. Every morning she still woke up, hoping to see green eyes and that old familiar grin. "_What they need in this world is some love, There's a thin line tween a wild time and a flat line baby tonight, It's a struggle, gotta rumble tryin' to find it._" She thought of the fights she had as Draco with Lucius, the silent disapproval from Narcissa, that had changed into acceptance, as soon as she got over the fact that Draco was never going to marry Pansy Parkensen (Thank Merlin, Adelaide thought with a smirk, the girl had been as ugly as a pug.)

"_But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need, Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete, If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy, Yeah, if I had you, You y-y-y-y-you._" Addie thought of their heartbreaking- at least to her, the Boy-Who-Lived had been oblivious to her feelings, as he should be, considering he was straight, and dating the Weaslette. She never thought they were a great pair, but it wasn't her place to pry. "_You y-y-y-y-you, You y-y-y-y-you, If I had…._"

"_The flashing of the lights, It might feel so good, But I've got you stuck on my mind, yeah!_" Just like I always do, Addie thought, as she continued to prowl and preen across the stage, it was her natural habitat, after all. The adoring fans, the hot guys- especially the green eyed one at the bar, he looked like he'd be an easy lay, she thought, as she smirked, and continued on with the show.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"_The fashion and the stage, It might get me high, But it don't mean a thing tonight._" Harry stared, transfixed on the stage, he wanted to kiss the beauty's neck, the performer reminded him of Draco, he had always had the slightest crush on the blond Slytherin. Even when he didn't admit it to himself, even when he couldn't. He had had the crush when he was running away from himself, from the feelings. He had thought they were unnatural, but… They aren't. Love, is genderless.

"_That would be the only thing I'd ever need, Yeah, if I had you, the money, fame and fortune never could compete, If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy._" She sang, and Harry zoned out for a moment, thinking about what if… She was Draco. What if he had the chance to redo it, to take that chance, that risk, and had been himself? Instead of having gone by what Molly had wanted? Instead of trying to love a woman who had never really loved him? Who had only wanted him for the fame and the fortune that came along with his name and his titles?

"_That would be the only thing I'd ever need, Yeah, if I had you, the money, fame and fortune never could compete, If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy._" Addie- as the announcer had called her, sang again. Harry wanted to hear Addie's voice forever, there was a beautiful lilt to it, and he wondered what it sounded like when she was talking. He wanted to spend hours just talking about whatever. Maybe about why she chose to do drag.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"_Yeah, if I had you, You y-y-y-y-you, You y-y-y-y-you, You y-y-y-y-you, If I had you…_" She sang, it was the ending of the song, her time on the stage was coming to an end, in the next hour, she had to disassemble herself and become Draco again, or at least, dig him out of the beautiful makeup that fit him like a second skin. "I bid you, my dear audience, goodbye, until next time, my lovelies… The real world is calling." Adelaide said, with one final pompous move, she bowed, and moved her pretty butt off the stage. Draco already missed it, already missed the glitz and the glamour and the crowd that screamed his stage name, back in wizarding England, he was still the dirt under their shoes, his past crimes still held up and examined and judged.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

YEAH! FIRST CHAPTER! Next chapter they'll kind of meet, maybe? I'm not sure just yet. I also kind of have two potential songs, but I'm pretty sure I'll go with "Legs Up" by Jeffree Star, or maybe "Prisoner" or "I feel in Love for the first time" - 'cause those are all really good Jeffree songs. Darn. I knew which one I wanted and now I don't. Oh well.

Reviews are welcome, through, all flames will be considered annoying and I'll be as kind as you are in your review, so be warned


	2. Legs Up

Title: My Chance With You.

Chapter 2: Legs Up.

HEY~ Anyways… yeah. I felt silly writing this near the end, and this is actually, well, it's my second try at this chapter. The first one felt kind of, well, silly. I always feel like I'm writing something funny or something when writing chapters sometimes because I'm thinking of funnier versions in my head, which is like, pretty different then what I'm writing. Anyways, here's a few notes for the up coming chapter…

Adelaide Lucian= Draco Malfoy in drag.

Tatiana Zalia = Blaise Zambini in drag.

Brian= Bartender ('cause Draco works there, so obviously he knows the bartender. I'd like to think that they may or may not have had a fling. :O )

Another note, I tried finding the well, years for both Teddy (Lupin) and James (Sirius Potter) births, and James doesn't exactly have one, so I'm deciding upon Teddy being seven and James being one….

Oh yeah, I do not, unfortunately, own any of the Harry Potter characters, nor do I own the song I used in the last chapter, "If I Had You" by Adam Lambert, or "Legs Up" by Jeffree Star. I mainly just used them and did slight changes. You can find both songs on youtube or iTunes. Enjoy the chapter.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Draco stared into the mirror, his face was back to normal. He always felt slightly naked after a performance, he didn't get why, though. Draco suspected it was because he was suddenly bare-faced, after hours of make up work was washed off. His lips were no longer a luscious red, his eyes were no longer dramatically made up with greens and blacks and greys that made his grey eyes pop, his hair was no longer the styled beauty that he had done only hours before. It hung down, lose and blond and absolutely beautiful. Sometimes magic helped, with the little things like that. It looked washed and dry and didn't show that it had been set up in intricate curls with muggle products at all.

Draco always preferred to do his make up by hand and take it off with magic, it was like a ritual… He was stepping out of being a wizard, so he did not use magic- or at least, not unless it was an emergency, and when he was heading back into the magical world, he used it. It also helped him get out of the dressing room quicker, so that there was more time to prowl for a guy. Draco checked himself out in the mirror one more time before he stepped out and headed to the front of the bar.

"YO! It's Addie… Hello, Princess." Chad, a regular who always tried to pick Draco up said, coming over to cling to him again.

"Goodbye, Chad." Draco said, passing the bigger brute of a guy. He reminded Draco of Crabbe or Goyle, somebody extremely unattractive. He was the male equivalent of Pansy… Draco snorted as he walked on towards the bar.

"Aw, why do you have to be so cold, Princess?- How about I buy you a drink, 'common, Princess." Chad said persistently, as his posy of other semi-unattractive friends, at least they were to Draco. He only saw the beauty in the man he couldn't have.

"Because, I'm the ice Queen, not a 'Princess', and I can buy my own drinks, so… No thanks." Draco said, as he pulled up a stool right beside the black haired, green eyed fellow he had been eyeing on the stage. "Brian, I'll have the usual." Draco said, turning towards the guy beside him. "Hello, who are you?" He purred, interested.

"H-Harry, you?" The other guy- Harry- slurred. Oh, boy, he's drunk, Draco thinks to himself, smiling flirtily at the other man, who had slightly long dark hair- he wanted to grip his hands into it, and delightfully hot guy liner.

"Draco, Harry who?" He asked, looking into the now more familiar green eyes. A part of him, a really really deep down, hidden part of him, was nervously excited at finding him here. The rest of him, wanted to know if there was still a chance of taking Harry home.

"P-P-Potter." Harry said, looking over at Draco, studying him for a moment… "Draco who?" He asked in return.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Draco Malfoy, Potter." Draco said, smirking sweetly- if that was possible- at Harry. It took him a moment to process it, his mind was still a bit hazy from the muggle beer. As soon as it worked out in his mind, his mouth opened, he didn't say anything. Harry was speechless, he waited for a few minutes to hear Draco insult him about it, but that never came.

"Wh-what are you doing here? I… Think of the devil and they shall appear…" Harry murmured, blushing.

"I preform here, Harry, I did a performance tonight, I could ask you the same thing… And, what do you mean by that, exactly?" Draco said, as the bartender passed him his fruity cocktail.

"Preform? But there's only one performance tonight… - I mean, I was thinking about you." Harry added, his slur slowly leaving, the shock of running into Draco was sobering him.

"That was me, Potter, and… Good things, I hope?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow. _Damn, he's hot_, Harry thinks, and his blush deepens.

"Oh really? You were fabulous, Draco… And, if wanting to sleep with you is a good thing, then yes?" Harry replied, cheekily before he could think about what he was saying. _SHIT!_ he thought, as he covered his mouth with a hand, and stared wide-eyed at Draco.

"Thank you, Harry…" Draco said, as he took a sip of his drink, Harry sat there, worried that something was going to happen. _Maybe he'll hit me, or insult me…_ He worried, as Draco leaned in. "Would you really like to sleep with me, Potter?" He whispered, Draco's breathe was hot against Harry's neck.

"Well, look at this…. Princess is getting it on with the pipsqueak." A rumbling voice said behind them. Draco quickly sat up, and glared- the same one he use to use against Harry- on the stranger.

"And what's that to you, Chad?" Draco asked, his voice a low throaty growl, Harry would be lying if he said that wasn't a turn on.

"It's to me because you won't give me the time of day but you give a loser like this your flirty little looks and plan to take him home, I bet I'm much better in bed than this little boy." Chad said, taking a swig of his drink. Harry wondered what was going on between the bigger man- Chad- and Draco.

"Why would I give you the time of day? Frankly, your just not my type, Chad… I prefer my men to be a little- or a lot- slimmer, less of the sweaty jock type, and, for your information? This little 'pipsqueak' is already going to be in my bed… 'Common, Harry." Draco said, getting up. Harry followed him outside.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"I-Draco… I'd love to come home with you but I can't…" Harry said, looking quite torn. Draco felt his heart plummet, he really wanted Harry to come home with him.

"Why can't you?" Draco asked, trying to sound like that didn't bother him.

"Because I left Teddy and James to be cared for by Luna, and I wasn't suppose to come to the bar at all." Harry said quietly. Draco gulped, he knew who the boys were, Teddy was Harry's godson and… James was Harry's son.

"So it isn't because your with the Weaslette, is it?" Draco asked, he wanted to know, needed to know, that it was possible for them to be together, or for him to at least know that Harry wasn't with that… Woman.

"We broke up after she cheated on me." Harry said bitterly. "I have to go, I'll see you again sometime soon, Draco." Harry said, turning away.

"Oh. Bye, Harry…" Draco said, turning watching the other man leave. "Wait! Harry, come see my next performance… Next Friday, same time." Draco said, before he too, left the bar.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-(One week later.)

Draco had waited anxiously for Friday to come around, and now that it was Friday… He wished it wasn't. He stared into the mirror again, he looked sexy… His outfit was radically different then last week's, but.. The themes were always changing… Draco sincerely hoped that the song wasn't too… risky. He also hoped that Harry had shown up. who knew if he would? He had two young children who needed him. Draco shook his head, trying to shake away those thoughts. He couldn't go on stage thinking about this. As he applied the last layer of lipstick, Draco went from being Draco to… Adelaide.

Adelaide smirked in the mirror, then blew a kiss, _he isn't going to know what hit him_, she thinks, as she heads to the back of the stage.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Harry walked in with Luna beside him- she wouldn't let him go alone after hearing about what had happened. The kids were with Hermione and Ron tonight. When she had heard about Draco, she had smiled at Harry and told him they'd be very happy together, in a genuine Loony Lovegood dreamy voice.

"And now presenting… MISS ADELAIDE LUCIAN!" The announcer yelled, excited. Harry could tell that it was another announcer, "Or, as all the guys here call her, Princess… Through there's no denying, Addie is defiantly, a Queen." The announcer added, as the music began to play. Draco- or Adelaide, as the announcer called him, stepped out onto the stage, Harry stared, mouth wide open… Draco-Adelaide was dressed in a tight, tight pair of pink pants- with a rainbow tutu thrown over top, with a loose black tank top, overtop of it was a furry shawl thing. Her make up was done fabulously, and on her feet were the highest high heels Harry had ever seen.

"I guess we were right on time, Harry? Don't you think Adelaide looks fabulous? As Adelaide or not, he is amazing." Luna commented, smiling over at Harry, before returning her eyes to the stage, enjoying the performance.

"_It's Adelaide Lucian, Don't get me wrong, I throw my hands up on the dance floor, But the way you work it got me begging you for more, Hold me close, let me show you dirty, We'll make it hot sweating all through the night singing_." Adelaide sang, as she strutted across the stage, watching all of her audience, again, as if they were peasants. "_Ohhh, I got you dancing on me, Ohhh, We got our hands up singing, Ohhh, I want you pounding on me, Ohhh…_" Adelaide sang, lifting her hands up, as she grinded against imaginary people.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"_So get your legs up._" Adelaide sang, as a bother voice joined in, "_(Yeah, uh huh, dat's right)._" She looked over and smirked as the other person got onto the stage, _here comes Blaise, or rather, Tatiana_. "_I want your legs up._" She sang, "_So getchya legs up._" She added as she strolled further from the second girl, who was slowly making her way toward's Adelaide. "_(oh, oh, oh)._" The other girl sang, she had dark skin, and long curled black hair, with a jean jacket, light pink shirt that said "Queen Bitch", ripped white jeans, and a black tutu. _Oh, my, don't we both look stunning_, she thought.

"_Don't wantchya hands up._" Adelaide sang, as the other girl finally reached her. "_(no oh, oh, oh)._" Tatiana sang, as she started dancing with Adelaide, doing the popular muggle 'twerking' as the other performers called it. "I want your legs up, Don't wantchya drinks up." Adelaide sang, as she began to grind against Tatiana, as she put up her hand, as if holding up an invisible, imaginary drink. "_(no oh, oh, oh)_" Tatiana sang, copying her movements. "_I wantchya legs up._" Adelaide said, throwing a knowing smirk towards Harry and what looked to be Luna Lovegood.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"_Poundin' shots, making sure that you're a slammer, Cause the way I role: you can only nail me if we're hammered._" Adelaide sang, doing a little pelvic thrust at the end of that line. Harry and the crowd watched as the other girl left the stage quickly, and then made her way back, with what looked to be a sparkling, silver crown in her hands. "_Bitch, I'm the queen, on your knees, kiss my feet please, I like it kinky, sweating all through the night, singing…_" Adelaide sang, as the other girl placed the crown on top of her head, and kissed her on the cheek.

"_Oh, oh, oh._" Both of the girls sang, moving towards the middle of the stage. "_I got you dancing on me._" They sang, as they grinded and moved together, against one another. They were comfortable together because of everything, they were a team, wether it be on the stage or not. "_Oh, oh, oh. We got our hands up singing._" They continued, as they lifted up their hands. Harry was slightly jealous, there had been quite a bit of… grinding and dancing between the two of them. He felt a little annoyed that he felt that way, because… Draco wasn't his. At least not yet. "_Oh, oh, oh, I want your body on me, Oh, oh, oh._"

"_So get your legs up, So get your legs up, Don't put your hands up, No…_" Adelaide sang, once again singing alone, as Tatiana moved to dance in the background.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"_So get your legs up, So get your legs up._" She sang, as she knew Tatiana, behind her, was making a move to lie down, and spread her legs up, before jumping back onto her feet. for a performance like this, it was good to know a few wand-less tricks. "_Don't put your hands up, No…_" Adelaide sang as Tatiana did a hand stand behind her. She usually didn't like the dancing theatrics, but… Well, a Zambini is always hard to fight with, as soon as they have their mind set on something, only they can change it.

"_I want your legs up, So getchya legs up._" Adelaide sang, as Tatiana did the same move as before, but towards the front of the stage, as soon as the other girl got up she sang her part. "_(oh, oh, oh)_"

"_Don't wantchya hands up._" Adelaide said, as she grabbed one of Tatiana's hands, the silly girl had had it raised. "_(no oh, oh, oh)_" Tatitana sang, as she twirled herself into Adelaide's arms, Adelaide was shocked, she didn't… They hadn't… rehearsed this, but like all good performers, she kept going. "_I want your legs up._" Adelaide sang, as she grabbed onto Tatiana's leg, so that she was almost holding the other girl. This wasn't planned either. "_(oh, oh, oh)_" Tatiana said, staring into her eyes. Adelaide nodded, as she went on to the next part of the song, "_Don't wantchya drinks up_." She sang, as she let go of Tatiana, who danced away, her hand held up with an imaginary glass. "_(no oh, oh, oh)_" Tatiana sang. "_I wantchya legs up._" They sang together, as Tatiana-daintily- ran up and jumped into Adelaide's waiting arms. This wasn't how she wanted to show to go, but.. She went with it, Adelaide did, really want to impress Harry.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Harry bit his lip, this show was very, very different from the last one. With a scan of the crowd, he knew they felt the same. The last time he had seen Adelaide-Draco preform, she had prowled across the stage, as if she was royalty. Had stared at all of them as if they were her peasants, her servants. This time, she and the other girl moved across the stage in a dance, as if there were only the two of them moving up there, dancing intimately together, throwing the occasional flirty look at the crowd.

"_Fast fast, lets go - legs in the air ain't taking it slow, Hot hot, don't stop - bring ya little friend and we'll do a little swap._" They sang together, as Adelaide let go of Tatiana, who jumped down, and spun, before coming back to Adelaide, as if she was a magnet, pulling the girl and the rest of the bar in. "_Fast fast, lets go - legs in the air ain't taking it slow, Boom boom bang bang... "_ They sang, as they pulled each other close… Really, very, close. Harry felt the now very familiar feeling of… Jealousy rise up in him, as he started to blush.

"_oops wait, I forgot your name._" They sang, as they pulled apart, Adelaide has a hand against her mouth, in a slightly shocked manner. "_Oh, oh, oh,I got you dancing on me._" They sang, as they began to grind again. "_Oh, oh, oh, We got our hands up singing._" They moved against each other, lifting their arms, swaying. "_Oh, oh, oh, I want your body on me, Oh, oh, oh._" Adelaide sang alone, as Tatiana moved lower, so that she was grinding against her legs. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Luna look over at him and smiled slyly, the closest the sweet girl to get to a smirk.

"_Don't want your hands up._" Adelaide sang, as Tatiana raised her hands up, as she danced around, going in no particular direction. "_Don't want your drinks up…_" Tatiana sang, as Adelaide held up an imaginary drink, and shook her head at her blond friend's antics.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"_I want your legs up._" Adelaide sang, as she moved across the stage, doing her usual strut, looking for Potter, who had to be somewhere in the audience, he had to be. "_(Yeah, uh huh, dat's right)_" Tatiana sang, as she moved in the opposite direction, copying her friend's strut exactly, except for a little booty pop here and there. "_I want your legs up, So getchya legs up._" Adelaide sang, sultrily, staring hard at the crowd, as if her word was law. "_(oh, oh, oh)_" Tatiana sang, as she shuffled her way over to Adelaide again.

"_Don't wantchya hands up._" They sang together, raising their hands, and lowering them again with a shake of their heads. "_(no oh, oh, oh)_" Tatiana sang, as she moved towards Adelaide again, and lifted her legs, "_I want your legs up._" Adelaide sang hoarsely, as she lifted up Tatiana, right up against her chest "_(oh, oh, oh)_" Tatiana sang, as she pushed herself off of Adelaide, thankfully not sending the girl clambering to the ground. "_Don't wantchya drinks up._" Adelaide sang, as Tatiana began to dance against her again. "_(no oh, oh, oh)._" Tatiana sang, grinding heavily against Adelaide, as she winked at who she hoped was, one Harry James Potter, the boy-who-lived. "_I wantchya legs up._" They sang finally, as Tatiana stood up, and leaned onto her friend, wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Thank you! Now, since Princess here didn't tell the announcer my name, or that I was going to be preforming with her tonight, I'm Tatiana Zalia, Princess's long time friend. Now, I would like to dedicate this little show to… What was his name? Larry? Kerry? Oh yeah, Harry! You know who you are, darlin'." Tatiana said, much to both Harry and Draco's embarrassment. "Now, as much as I love you, Princess, it's time to get your ass off the stage… As you usually say, the real world is calling, baby." The girl said, as they walked off the stage together, with the crowd's cheers following them off of it.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

AGAIN, PLEASE NOTE THAT: Adelaide Lucian is Draco Malfoy in drag and Tatiana Zalia is Blaise Zambini in drag. Drag is basically somebody who cross dresses in a performance, so both of these guys, in my story, are Drag Queens.

Review if you can, I know I have at least two of you :D


End file.
